The Second Nightmare
by nightmare-jack
Summary: Christmas looms ahead and it's the King of the Parallel Halloween Town's turn to try it but he isn't as nice as Jack, in fact he wants to destroy it! So it's up to Jack,Sally and The Grim reaper himself to stop the Second Nightmare Before Christmas!
1. Introduction

Twas along time ago, longer now than its seems, in a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams, for the story you are we are about to unfold took place in two sets of holiday worlds! Two you cry, well yes two one's parallel you see, we say with a sigh. In the parallel worlds of old, every story you have ever been told, has been told in the second set of towns, but has happened all the other way round! Confused? Well don't scratch you're hand with your hand, because as the story goes on you will understand! 


	2. Halloween Surprises

It was Halloween night and as usual Jack Skellington was out and about, delivering fear into people hearts and floating nightmares into the minds of innocent children.  
  
Ever since the Christmas disaster , now more commonly know to mortals everywhere as the Nightmare Before Christmas, Jack had been hard at work making twisted toys and petrifying parcels all ready for his new age of Halloween .  
  
As Jack threw his 'gifts' into each house he couldn't help giving a cackle of delight, then suddenly a rooftop window bust open and Jack was sprayed with a burst of cold water! Jack latterly span around to see a boy frowning at him,  
  
"You ruined my Christmas 2 years ago!" the boy hissed.  
  
Jack stayed calm and coolly reached into his sack of toys and pull out a flaming pumpkin, with black flames, he turned on his heel to stare at the boy, whose bravery suddenly deserted him.  
  
"Happy Halloween!" he cackled throwing the pumpkin towards the window, the pumpkin exploded and a hundred bat were sent flying around the boy, who shut the window with a snap, anciently trapping the bats inside with him!  
  
Jack laughed as a cloud bats erupted from the chimney along with several high pitched screams!  
  
Back in Halloween Town the Halloween Celebrations had already began. A giant straw horse loomed into view around the Town Center where most activities took place.  
  
Upon the horse sat a straw figure of the Pumpkin king himself, everyone was  
  
singing, dancing and celebrating.  
  
All except one person, a hooded, black clad figure huddled up in one corner, his face was in shadow, except two faint glimmers of blue where his eyes should have been. He had an object hung on his back this also faintly glimmered, but not blue, more of a slivery, dark purple. The shadows were obstructing the object so it was hard to see in great detail.  
  
Suddenly the great straw figure reached down, grasped a flaming touch and set itself alight! No one jumped at this as they were all expecting it.  
  
But then the figure screamed and fell off the horse, his body burned black and his pumpkin head splattered on the floor!  
  
Everyone jumped and ran to the fallen figure everyone that is except the mysterious shadow and Sally the rag doll.  
  
Sally had been expecting that too, Jack and herself had come up with that idea earlier in the year, they both thought that that the town should get a scare as well as the real world people!  
  
"Oh my God, is he alright!" cried the Clown  
  
"Jacks head shattered you idiot he's dead!" replied the Mayor  
  
There was a crash of lightning and a flock of bats grouped together on top of the fountain, suddenly a high pitched cackle broke the atmosphere. Everyone span round.  
  
"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" Jack shouted his hands in claw-like positions and his legs perfectly straight.  
  
"FOOLED YOU!" Jack laughed  
  
"JACK!" was the reply from everyone  
  
"You should of seen your faces, they were classical!" said Jack still in hysterics  
  
"That wasn't funny Jack, you nearly scared us to death! The Mayor said in a half cross – half shocked tone of voice  
  
"Oh grow up!" said Sally softly as she walked over and stood next to Jack  
  
"That's not like you, to say that to the mayor Miss Sally!" replied the Mayor in a posh, important way.  
  
"Her name is Sally Ficklestein, she is my creation!" said the familiar voice of Dr Ficklestein, Sally's creator, a person Sally hated above all.  
  
Sally hid behind Jack as the Doctor approached them, he was followed by his wife that he had created, called Edgar.  
  
"Jack you have something of mine a wish for it to be returned!" growled Ficklestein  
  
"I haven't got an 'it' to return to you doctor!" Jack replied coolly  
  
"Don't mess around with me Skellington, Sally is mine, she will always be mine and you are not going to stop me getting my daughter!" Ficklestein hissed  
  
"I'm not your daughter, I never will be, you may have created me but that doesn't make you my father, a father has to care as well as create!" Screamed Sally  
  
"Fine then Doctor if we are going by possessions, then Sally lawfully 'belongs' to me!" Said Jack  
  
"She's mine Skellington because I created her, you don't have a bond with Sally, a bond bigger than creator and creation, so give it up!" Ficklestein Spat!  
  
"She is with me Doctor, we do have bond, Sally and I have something to announce, Jack Skellington, King of Halloween, lawfully make Sally my future Queen!" cried Jack with a victorious smile on his face.  
  
"And since I am the King, Doctor I can sentence you to total damnation, if you try anything to harm Sally or bring her back into your 'care' against her will, and I don't even you would take that risk!" Jack added warningly.  
  
Dr Ficklestein and Edgar headed off into the shadows, when he was out of earshot he said to himself  
  
"This isn't over Jack because I would take that risk!" 


	3. Halloween City

The mysterious figure walked swiftly towards the Pumpkin Patch, it was the witching hour and the only source of light was the yellow glow from the moon which hung in its usual position above the graveyard hill.  
  
Little did the people of the town know that this man had a power which no being has ever possessed, the power to control life and death, and the gift of opening a gateway to parallel worlds, where even Jack Skellington hadn't managed to discover.  
  
This being of such unique power is the harvester of mankind or more commonly know as the Grim Reaper or Death for short.  
  
The Grim Reaper glided through the woods and into the infamous clearing with gateways to all the other holidays, Death retrieved the object from his back which, as you have all guessed , was his Scythe.  
  
He raiser the object of death up to the skies causing a storm to gather around the gateways, a bolt of lightning struck the Scythe making glow with shadow, he plunged the scythe into the center of the gateways a then flung a stream energy at the Halloween door.  
  
The door imploded to reveal a second pumpkin door, the lightning dissolved and the Grim Reaper stepped in side.  
  
In the mansion of the parallel Pumpkin King, Jackal Skellington sat on his throne. Jackal looked identical to Jack only his clothes were different; Jackal wore a plain black suit with a big bat wing collar, and instead of Jacks' bat bow tie, Jackal wore a skull necklace, he also carried with him a pumpkin staff with could set objects on fire!  
  
The Devil entered the room, nervously approaching the throne.  
  
"Um...your... frightfulness...sir" he said trembling  
  
"Yes what is it, you pathetic accuse for a demon!" hissed Jackal  
  
"Well sir...um the Grim Reaper is here to see you!" came the reply  
  
Jackals' face sprang in to life almost into a smile, but don't keep you hopes up , it hasn't happed in over a 1000 years!  
  
"Good send him in"  
  
As Death entered the room main people froze with fear a few people even fainted! Jackal just sat there watching him.  
  
Jackal cast his eye sockets around the room, everyone it seemed had fainted!  
  
"You've still got it Grim!" he commented  
  
"One tries his best, Jackal" said Death in his cockney London accent which didn't fit his appearance.  
  
"And you've still got the nerve to call me by my name!" Jackal growled firing a steam flames in Deaths' direction.  
  
Death stayed clam, coolly drew his scythe and reflected the flames shooting them back at Jackal, who screamed in shock, then Death flipped onto Jackals' chest and pressed his scythe up against his throat.  
  
"Now listen to me Jackal, I came here because I've heard that you are planning to destroy the real world and the real Town of Halloween, is this true or is this false?" hissed Death in Jackals' ear.  
  
"Maybe it is or maybe it isn't!" replied Jackal "You'll have to find out for yourself!"  
  
Jackal flung Death off him and with a swirl of his staff Death disappeared!  
  
Jackal walked alone that night by the woods near the Graveyard, thinking about what Death had said. He sighed looking at the city below, yes you heard me right, a city of Halloween, and another parallel difference.  
  
Jackal watched the traffic of ghouls and monsters in their cars build up, and the sound of their traffic horns floated up to his senses.  
  
It was true that he intended to attack the real world and the real Halloween Town. But why I hear you ask, why would Jackal what to attack a town of Halloween, when he was ruler of a city?  
  
The answer is jealousy, he was jealous of the fact that they were fake and the other Town was real. He wanted control of Halloween and he wanted to show the real world that he was no push over; he could control the true power of Halloween!  
  
"Soon, the end is coming and then the world will know my name!" Jackal bellowed  
  
"Soon, Halloween Town shall be mine!"  
  
"So now Jack Skellington prepare to meet thy maker!" 


End file.
